Prince Charming
by naurovhy
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, putra mahkota Konoha merasa bosan dengan kehidupannya hingga takdir membuatnya bertemu dengan si Penunggang Bertopeng, kawanan perampok yang di kagumi penduduk negrinya layaknya Robin Hood. bagaimana Sasuke menangkap perampik itu?
1. Chapter 1

Prince Charming

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T semi M

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, alur berantakan, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

Musik yang mengalun merdu, panggung yang di penuhi cahaya lampu serta berpuluh pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh rasa kagum tak mampu menghilangkan sedikitpun rasa bosan yang di rasakan sang pangeran. Hidupnya di penuhi rasa jenuh, ia sudah berumur 28 tahun dan merasa bahwa semua masa hidupnya terasa sangat sia-sia, sang ayah yang seakan hidup abadi, oh demi Kami-sama ia bukan mendoakan ayahnya meninggal namun ia jenuh terus menjadi pangeran dan harus mematuhi segala penaturan kabinet menyebalkan itu untuk mengatur hidupnya. Dan tentu saja ia tidak menurut, bodoh jika ia membiarkan para orang tua itu mengatur segala kesenangannya.

Opera itu di tutup dengan senyuman indah dari sang pemeran utama, sang pemain opera nomer satu di kerajaan ini, gadis cantik bersurai blonde dengan irish sapphire yang menggoda. Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang sudah tiga bulan ini menjalin hubungan dengan sang pangeran muda. Ini adalah rekor terbarunya menjalin hubungan hingga mencapai tiga bulan lamanya.

Ia keluar dari panggung di temani para sahabat sehidup sematinya. Si tampan Akasuna Sasori, si jenius Namikaze Naruto, serta si pemberani Inuzuka Kiba. mereka adalah sahabat serta orang yang paling di sayangi oleh sang pangeran, Crown Prince Uchiha Sasuke

Ia berjalan menuju belakang panggung, beberapa gadis memekik melihat kawanan bangsawan itu memasuki ruang ganti mereka, beberapa diantaranya bahkan tak segan menyentuhkan tubuh mereka pada para pemuda tampan tersebut, Sasuke hampir jatuh menerima sambutan meriah itu ia duduk di sebuah kursi dengan dua gadis di pangkuannya, satu gadis berjongkok di depannya dan tiga gadis mengelilingi sisi kanan kirinya, mereka menciumi apapun yang dapat mereka sentuh dari kulit sang pangeran, mulanya Sasuke tak merespon sedikitpun, namun lama kelamanaan ia mulai mendesah dan membalas ciuman mereka. Selepas dari bibir yang satu ia akan mendapat bibir yang lainnya untuk di nikmati. Sekilas ia melihat teman-temannya tengah melakukan pekerjaan yang sama mengasikannya dengan dirinya.

Hingga sebuah langkah tegas membuatnya menoleh, dan di sanalah si aktris berdiri bertolak pinggang.

"Enyah kalian semua!" Teriaknya kasar

Para gadis itu berhamburan ketakutan dengan aura yang di pancarkan oleh Ino

"Dan kau pangeran iblis aku akan memberikan hukuman untukmu" katanya datar lalu mengalungkan syal merah mudanya pada Sasuke

"Kyyaaa syal itu sangat cocok untuknya" seotang gadis memekik

"Benar, tapi apapun akan terlihat indah saat ia memakainya" gadis lain ikut berkomentar

"Kau sepeti nenek sihir saja" ujar Sasuke menyeringai

"Benar dan aku akan mengubahmu menjadi katak dengar sihirku" ucapnya dengan kedipan mata menggoda

Sasuke tertawa lebar menanggapinya, saat Ino menariknya ke dalam ruangan khususnya seorang pria berpakaian resmi mengintrupsinya

"Your Highness, his Majestry memanggil anda ke istana" kata pria itu

"Katakan aku akan menemuinya besok"

"Tapi beliau ingin bertemu anda segera"

"Ck, maaf manis aku tidak bisa menemanimu" Sasuke berujar lembut pada Ino

"Tak apa sayang beliau lebih membutuhkanmu, aku mengerti. Asalkan aku masih bisa memberikan hadiah pada haru ulang tahunmu nanti" katanya tersenyum manis

"Tentu aku tidak sabar menantikanya" lalu Sasuke mencium ringan pipi kekasihnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"His Majestry sudah menyiapkan kereta kerajaan untuk anda"

"Apa?!" Sasuke kaget, orang tua itu benar-benar ... "aku punya kereta sendiri" tukas Sasuke dengan nada senang sambil mengertakkan giginya, menyadari bahwa ayahnya pasti mengirimkan kereta istana yang mencolok karna ia mungkin sudah mendegar tentang balapan liar yang dilakukan Sasuke sambil mabuk, membuat keributan di pelosok negri di malam buta, hari rabu lalu.

"aku tidak mau menggunakan kereta mencolok itu, 1 kilo meter dari sini ada sebuah penginapan, katakan pada mereka aku menyewa keretanya untuk malam ini"

"Baik sir" ucap pria itu patuh.

**-naurovhy-**

"Kelihatannya menjanjikan" Gaara berbisik, bahkan saat adik bungsunya memberi tanda dari kejauhan dengan menirukan suara burung hantu. Memberitahu mereka supaya waspada. Penunggang bertopeng menangguk dan memberitahukan yang lainnya untuk bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, mereka mengarahkan kuda mereka masing-masing di antara pepohonan, menempati posisi di tanggul tinggi di atas jalan. Mereka menunggu ...

Kereta itu melaju tenang, melewati sebuah desa kecil yang menurut laporan adalah daerah yang cukup riskan. Dan tiba-tiba roda kereta menghantam cekungan bekas roda di jalan dan berguncang, dan ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari luar. Sasuke menyipitkan mata dalam kermangan. Seketika menjadi waspada, ia kemudian maju dan mengintip dari balik tirai.

"Baiklah bagus sekali, penunggang bertopeng -ekspresinya berubah menjadi seringai jahat- akhirnya kita bertemu juga"

Diam-diam Sasuke selalu mengikuti gerak-gerik pemuda pemberani ini dengan penuh minat, tingkahnya sudah seperti Robin hood pikir Sasuke.

Mencuri dari si kaya dan membagikanya pada si miskin, tentu saja mendengar cerita para sahabatnya tentang pengalaman mereka bertemu si perampok dan bagaimana mereka di pecundangi oleh si perampok kecil sangat ampuh menghilangkan rasa bosan yang di alami Sasuke. Ia akan tertawa setiap perampok muda itu sekali lagi merampok salah satu dari temannya, walaupun mereka tidak menggangap iti adalah hal yang lucu

"Keluar semua" sebuah suara berteriak lantang

Dalam diam Sasuke mengambil sebuah pistol kecil di kolong keretanya menyimpannya dalam jas panjangnya

'Aku akan menangkapmu bandit kecil' ungkapnya dalam hati

Sasuke dan rombongannya menuruni kereta, kelompok perampok itu berisikan 4 orang, yang pertama berbadan besar, yang kedua terlihat sangat angkuh di atas kudanya, yang ketiga sangat lihai dalam gerakannya dan yang terakhir si kecil yang banyak perintah, sepertinya ia adalah pemimpinya, tak habis pikir bagaimana tiga pria besar itu bisa tunduk pada seorang pria kecil. Dan saat mereka lengah Sasuke melepaskan pelurunya, meleset sedikit hanya mengenai bahu pemuda keci itu.

*doorr* suara itu membelah kesunyian malam dan setelah suara yang memekakan telinga.

Penunggang bertopeng berteriak kesakitan dan tersentak ke depan di atas leher kudanya merasakan panas bercampur ngilu yang luar biasa pada bahunya.

"Hina!" Gaara berteriak terperanjat

Kuda tungganganya meringkik dan langsung menjauh dari kuda-kuda kereta dengan seketika, setelah mencium bau darah yang terciprat pada pelana hitamnya.

"Mundur! Mundur!" Teriak Chouji

"Jangan mundur! Jangan perdulikan aku! Ambil jarahannya!" Kemudian kuda itu melaju kencang "berhenti, whooaaa! Dasar mahluk menyedihkan" serangkaian sumpah serapah yang tidak pernah dipelajarinya di sekolah, meluncur dari bibir Lady Hyuuga Hinata saat kudanya melonjak-lonjak ketika ia coba kendalikan.

Sial pria itu menembaknya, ia hilang keseimbagan dan hampir jatuh dar kudanya, Gaara mengampirinya dengan suara yang sarat akan rasa khawatir

"Hina kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sial, ya aku tak apa. Bawa dia padaku"

Sasuke yang sudah diamankan oleh Chouji di seret ke arah Hinata

"Dia kaya -seru Lee dari dalam kereta kuda itu- teramat sangat kaya"

Hinata tersenyum miring mendengarnya, setelah berhasil mengendalikan kudanya ia melompat turun untuk melihat pria yang menembaknya

"Kenapa kau menembak ku?"

"Bagus aku tidak membunuhmu" ucapnya angkuh

"Cih, tembakanmu itu tidak sakit sama sekali" dusta Hinata

"Dan kau adalah pembohong terburuk bocah"

Mendengarnya Hinata meletakan pedang anggarnya di bawah dagu Sasuke memaksanya untuk menatap ke arahnya, entah mengapa tubuhnya bergetar hanya dengan melihat wajah bengis si tawanan aura yang terpancar dari pemuda itu membuat Hinata merasa ciut.

"Kehilangan kemampuan bicaramu bocah?" Ejek Sasuke

"Diam! Atau aku akan menggantungmu terbalik di pohon itu" ancam Hinata

"Coba lakukan, dan aku akan menyeretmu lalu menggantungmu di alun-alun supaya semua orang bisa melihatmu"

Hinata mencibir mengendar ancaman itu, walaupun ia gentar juga mendengar nada bicara yang digunakan pria di hadapannya

Dalam gelap sekalipun Hinata dapat melihat pakaian sang bangsawan yang mewah mentereng, begitu glamour dan indah sejenak Hinata melihat rambut gelap itu terasa familier benaknya, Hinata melihat teman-temannya tengah menindahkan hasil jarahan itu ke atas kuda mereka.

"Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman gantung karna kelakuanmu selama ini"

"Diam merak" desis Hinata "kau tidak sadar posisi? Siapa yang di tawan sekarang? Jadi tutup mulutmu dan aku akan membiarkanmu hidup"

Sasuke menyeringai, bandit kecil yang bodoh, "kau yakin kau takan tertangkap?" Sasuke memancing

"Tentara! Lari lari lari" suara Konohamaru menggema

"Sial, kau mengulur-ulur waktuku" umpat Hinata kesal, saat ia akan berbalik Sasuke menerjang ke atas kuda yang di naiki Hinata, membuat mereka berdua terhuyung dan jatuh

"Hinaaaaa" suara Gaara memanggilnya

"Pergilah, aku bisa mengurusnya" Hinata balas berteriak, tapi Gaara enggan mendengarnya ia melajukan kudanya menuju Hinata, "pergi aku bilang pergi, jangan sampai mereka menangkap kalian"

Dan saat itulah Sasuke memerangkapnya, tangan kiri Sasuke mengunci ke dua tangan Hinata sementara tangan kanannya menekan bahu gadis itu kuat. Hinata tak tinggal diam ia berontak, mencoba menendang, memukul, melakukan apapun yang ia bisa

"Kau itu sudah tertangkap sialan, jadi berhenti berontak" Hinata tetap melakukan gerakan untuk meloloskan diri, dan seketika ia tersadar yang ia hadapin bukan pria biasa bukan bangsawan biasa, cincin emas yang melingkat di jari tengah pemuda itu menjelaskan semuanya, cincin berlambangkan kerajaan yang hanya di pakai satu orang, calon penerus kepemimpinan negara ini, sang pangeran berandalan Uchiha Sasuke.

Mati matian Hinata berontak, akhirnya ia mengigit lengan kekar yang membelenggunya

"Aaaarrrrggghhhh" Sasuke berteriak melampiaskan kesakitannya, pegangannya longgar dan Hinata melerikan diri, namun Sasuke mengejar menangkap bahunya yang terluka mambuat Hinata memekik dan terjatuh kembali.

Kini ia benar-benar terperangkap, habis sudah riwayatnya Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemangan lalu membuat gerakan ingin membuka topeng Hinata, secepat kilat ia mencari akal hingga

*dugghh* "aarrghh" Sasuke kembali memekik mendapat tendangan telak pada daerah pangkal pahanya membuatnya tersungkur di tanah

"Sialan, hanya pecundang yang menggunakan cara seperti itu" umpat Sasuke

"Your Highnes anda baik-baik saja?" Seorang prajurit menghampirinya

"Tangkap mereka semua! -suara Sasuke menggelegar- terutama si peminpin aku ingin ia dalam keadaan hidup" titahnya

**-naurovhy-**

Hinata berlari ke arah kediamannya, nafasnya putus-putus lenganya seperti terbakar

"Hina hime apa yang terjadi pada anda?" Shizune bertanya khawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gaara dan yang lain sudah sampai?"

"Belum, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kita tertangkap -mata Shizune melebar mendengarnya- buka pintu belakang dan siapkan makanan kita akan mendapatkan tamu" ujarnya

"Bahu anda terluka Hina-hime?"

"Aku bisa mengatasinya, bersikaplah biasa jangan sampai ada yang curiga"

"Baiklah"

Berusaha menenangkan diri, Hinata berniat mengunjungi kakeknya. Hinata menutup pintu perlahan, masuk dan berlutut di sisi ranjang kakeknya, menggengam tangan keriput itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia meletakan kepalanya di tangan kakenya, berusaha tetap berani tapi lengannya terasa sangat nyeri dan ia memiliki firasat sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi malam ini.

'Prince Sasuke, menawan, bagaikan penjelmaan malaikat' pikirnya

Raja dan ratu telah melahirkan seorang putra layaknya dewa dengan sosok yang tak bercela, senyuman yang semanis langit musim panas, dengan hati yang bejat dan pembangkang. Prince Sasuke the Rake, si bejat, adalah perayu tersohor. Flamboyan, dengan ucapan semanis madu dan tak perduli pada apapun.

Teriakan dari luar tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia berlari keluar dengan detak jantung memburu. Dan begitu sampai nyawanya seakan lepas, kemudian ia merangsek maju dengan seruan lantang layaknya di medan pertempuran.

"Lepaskan mereka!"

"Lepaskan mereka kataku" Hinata berteriak "pergi dari tanahku"

"Tak secepat itu gadis kecil" seorang prajurit menjawab "mereka ini orang-orang jahat"

"Jangan ngawur, dia ini pandai besi di desa ini, dan mereka saudaranya. Kau pasti membuat kesalahan"

"Tidak ada kesalahan, Ma'am. Mereka adalah para perampok jalanan dan kami baru saja menangkap basah mereka"

"Itu mustahil" tukas Hinata

Seorang lelaki bermata abu-abu menghampiri Hinata "apakah anda tau alasan mereka menuju rumahmu ini?"

"Kami mempunyai jalan pintas melewati ladangnya" ujar Gaara

Sang kapten melirik ke arah Gaara tak percaya, kemudian kembali memandang Hinata

"Dan boleh saya tau siapa anda Miss?"

"Aku Lady Hyuuga Hinata, cucu dari Hyuuga Hiashi"

Lalu Sasuke muncul dengan kudanya.

"Dimana dia?" Tanyanya nyalang "aku menunggu" tanyanya dengan nada lembut yang berbahaya. Tetap tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Di mana dia?" Suara sang pangeran menggelegar

"Menghilang" kata Gaara sekenanya

"Ke mana?"

"Mana kutahu"

"Kalian berdua masukan mahluk-mahluk ini ke kereta dan bawa mereka ke penjara"

"Yang ini juga Your Highness?" Prajurit itu menunjuk Konohamaru

"Mereka semua! Masih kurang satu, si pemimpin penunggang bertopeng ia terluka di bahu kirinya kalau kalian menemukannya, kalian pasti menemukan emasku juga. Dan ngomong-ngomobg gentlement jika diantara kalian ada yang mencuri emas yang kalian temukan kalian akan bernasib sama dengan para pencuri ini. Pergi!"

"My lady tolong beritahu pada ibu saya apa yang terjadi" kata Gaara bersandiwara pada Hinata

"Jangan khawatir, semua ini adalah salah paham aku yakin esok kita bisa menyelesaikannya"

"Siapa kau?" Sang pangeran tiba-tiba bertanya

"Aku lady di rumah ini, dan aku juga bisa bertanya padamu hal yang sama"

"Kau tak tahu siapa aku?" Tanya Sasuke, ia tampak kaget

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu?"

Mata Sasuke menyipit memandangi Hinata seolah serangga, Hinata memasang wajah menantang karna penelusuran mata Sasuke yang luar biasa kasar dan kurang ajar.

"Dengan siapa aku berbicara? Apakah ada orang lain di rumah?"

"Madara? Lord, rajaku apakah itu kau?" Hiashi berteriak dari pintu rumah membuat kedua orang yang saling menatap itu menoleh.

"Tenang kawan" kata sang pangeran dengan pelan

"Mada? Kau! Lihatlah kau tak berubah bagaimana kau bisa tetap muda? Oh pasti karna darah kebangsawananmu. Masuklah dan minum sesuatu"

"Kakek keliru" Hinata menengahi "ini Prince Sasuke, cucu king Madara, ayo masuk kek, kakek bisa kedinginan"

"Tak apa, king Madara adalah kakekku sir, tapi apakah anda Colonel Hyuuga Hiashi, sahabat karibnya? Maukah anda bercerita tentangnya, aku tak terlalu mengenal beliau"

Dan perbincangan pun dimulai Hashi mendominasi pembicaraan, Sasuke mendengarkan dan Hinata sendiri berdoa semoga sang kakek berhenti menceritakan kebiasaannya pada pria ini. Hiashi bahkan bercerita tentang kemampuan Hinata berkuda serta keahliannya meracik mesiu. Membuat Hinata panik luar biasa.

Satu jam berlalu dan Sasuke pamit pulang, perkataan itu sungguh menjadi sumber oasis untuk Gadis indigo ini.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda pada kakekku"

Sasuke menyeringai "Besok ulang tahunku" ungkapnya

"Oh! Semoga panjang umur Your Highness"

"Bukan, sebenarnya para sahabatku membuat pesta untuk merayakannya. Kuharap kau bisa datang"

"Aku?"

"Tentu saja kau harus datang. Tidak perlu memikirkan hal sepele, aku akan mengirimkan kereta untukmu, kau akan menjadi tamu kehormatanku"

"Apa?"

Sasuke memikirkan alasan yang tepat "aku ingin sekali mengenalmu lebih jauh Lady Hinata. Kau bisa berdansa?"

"Tidak"

"Tidak?" Beo Sasuke baiklah ia tidak mempan dengan ajakan untuk dansa. Sial!

"Kau suka musik?"

"Beberapa"

"Kau mau ini? -Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak papermint- aku suka ini, ini satu-satunya sifat burukku"

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mengamatinya saat Hinata mengambil papermint itu

"Kau Lady Hinata akan datang ke pestaku" ucapnya yakin

"Arigatou, tapi aku tak mungkin bisa ..."

"Bagaimana jika aku memaksa?"

"Kau baik sekali mau mengundangku, aku tau kau melakukan semua ini mungkin karna kasihan padaku, melihat keadaan tempat ini ... tapi kuyakinkan padamu Prince Sasuke, aku tak mungkin menghadiri pestamu, jika kau ingin sungguh-sungguh ingin membantuku, tolonglah agar anak kecil itu, Konohamaru tidak bermalam di penjara"

"Jika aku melakukan itu kau akan datang ke pestaku?"

"Sejujurnya aku tak tau bagaimana aku ..."

"Ssstttt, oke kita buat kesepakatan, aku akan mengirim kereta dan menjemputmu jam 6 sore, sampai bertemu besok malam My Lady"

"Sir, aku bilang tidak"

"Lady Hinata, tentunya kau tak akan menolak untuk sekedar berasenang-senang kan?"

Hinata melipat tangannya didada meredam amarahnya

"Dengan segala hormat, Your Highness. Teman-temanku baru saja di tangkap ini bukan waktunya bersenang-senang" ia berkata sengit

"Kau seharusnya tidak bergaul dengan para kriminal sayang, kesepakatan kita sudah final"

"Kubilang aku tak akan datang Sir, apa kau tuli?" Hinata berkata tajam

Memutuskan menyukai perlawanan gadis ini, Sasuke memegang cuping telinganya "maaf, kau bilang apa?"

"Bagaimana mungkin Your Highness memintaku untuk bertindak egois dengan memikirkan hiburan sementara teman-temanku mungkin akan digantung besok?"

Selalu dipuja dan digilai wanita sejak hari ia dilahirkan, Sasuke tak punya banyak pengalaman di tolak sehingga ia tak dapat menerimanya dengan baik

"Baiklah, ini luar biasa" kata Sasuke memandang Hinata satu tinjunya terkepal "baiklah My Lady, akan kulihat apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk anak itu besok. Selamat tinggal"

Beberapa langkah ia berjalan, Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik tiba-tiba. Hinata masih berdiri ditempatnya

"Kenapa tadi kau pura-pura tidak mengenalku?" Tanya Sasuke

"Untuk menurunkan sedikit keangkuhanmu" kata Hinata "kenapa kau menghabiskan waktumu disini untuk menemani kakekku, sementara kau begitu beetekad untuk menangkap seorang kriminal?"

"Karena My Lady" Sasuke berkata datar "ada kalanya melakukan kebaikan itu lebih baik dari pada memburu keadilan"

"Aku tersanjung bahwa kau mau membantuku, tapi sebaliknya aku yang akan membantumu"

"Membantuku? -Sasuke berkata dengan sarkasme- kuragukan itu"

"Lihatlah pembukuan kolektor pajak di daerah ini, Your Highness, dan kau akan melihat penjahat seaungguhnya yang masih bebas"

"Apa madaudmu Madam?"

"Kau akan lihat sendiri"

"Korupsi tidak berkembang di bawah kekuasaan ayahku"

"Katakan itu pada Yakushi Kabuto"

"Siapa itu?"

"Orang yang menaikan pajak ku setiap kali aku menolak untuk menikah dengannya"

Tbc

Finally mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Charming

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T semi M

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, alur berantakan, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus dipikirkanya tentang cucu si tua Hiashi, jadi akan sangat membantu jika ada yang menjelaskannya mengapa Lady Hinata begitu berusaha keras untuk memperlakukannya seolah-olah ia tidak pantas untuk gadis itu. Juga akan sangat membantu jika ada yang bisa mengatakan padanya mengapa ia merasa sikap gadis itu yang seperti tak menaruh minat padanya sebagai sesuatu yang memikat.

Dan saat gadis liar itu mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh kearahnya, dengan lancang mencerca Sasuke solah ia sangat menjijikan, gadis itu telah memikat hati Sasuke. Tak ada seorang pun yang menjadikan cucu seorang kolonel yang masih perawan menjadi wanita simpanan, ah, tapi peraturan dibuat untuk di langgar.

Sasuke tidak mengharapkan penaklukan yang mudah, fakta yang menyenangkan baginya, Lady Hinata, dengan cepat Sasuke menyimpulkan setelah gadis itu menunjukan nyalinya di luar, untungnya adalah salah satu keturunan langka yang cerdas dan pemberani yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk membuat seorang lelaki merasa seperti gelembung kosong.

Mesiu ya? Pikir Sasuke senang. Gadis itu sendiri bagaikan sebuah tong mesiu mungil.

Kerata yang membawanya ke istana terus melaju ia mengingat kembali percakapan terakhirnya dengan Lady Hinata ...

_"Katakan itu pada Yakushi Kabuto"_

_"Siapa orang itu?" _

_"Orang yang menaikàn pajakku setiap kali aku menolak untuk menikah dengannya"_

_Rahang Sasuke mengeras "kenapa kau menolaknya? Bukankah menikah baik-baik adalah salah satu solusi terbaikmu saat ini?"_

_"Mungkin. Tapi pertama-tama Yakushi Kabuto adalah seorang koruptor yang serakah, dan yang kedua aku tidak akan menikah tidak dengan siapapun. Selamanya"_

_"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan kaget seolah ia tak pernah mengatakan hal itu._

_"Karna aku bebas -gadis itu menunjuk villanya- rumah kami mungkin butuh perbaikan, tapi setidaknya ini rumahku dan seluruh tanah ini -Hinata membentangkan tangannya- walaupun tanah ini kekeringan dan hasil pertaniannya rendah, semua ini milikku. Semua akan menjadi milikku sampai aku mati, berapa banyak gadis yang seberuntung aku?"_

_Sasuke melayangkan pandangan kesekitar, takjub karna gadis itu merasa beruntung atau bersyukur, ketika Sasuke ragu apakah ia bisa makan besok_

_"Yang tampak bagiku hanyalah kerja keras dan kerumitan"_

_"Aku tidak perlu menuruti perintah siapapun, dan kenapa aku harus menjadi milik sah seseorang yang tak lebih baik dariku, dan mungkin lebih buruk dariku dari berbagai sisi. Aku tak berharap kau atau orang lain mengerti, ini adalah pilihan hidupku"_

_"Pilihan hidupmu" Sasuke membeo "jika kau sudah selesai menguluahiku Lady Hinata raja sudah menunggu kedatanganku"_

_"Selamat jalan Prince" katanya santun " dan ... selamat ulang tahun"_

_Apakah mahluk mungil itu sedang menejeknya? Sasuke menatap tajam Lady Hinata mencurigai bahwa ia mendengar nada tawa dalam suara Hinata. Tetap saja entah apa yang dipikirkannya, yang ingin ia lakukan adalah bergegas menghampiri gadis itu lalu menghapus senyuman angkuhnya dengan ciumannya_

**-naurovhy-**

"Izumo" Sasuke berkata seraya menepuk punggung lelaki tua itu, ah ia rindu saat-saat remajanya, tak pernah ada hari tanpa menjahili sang pelayan istana

"Dimana tousan?" Seringai ia belum lepas dari wajah tampannya

"His Majestry sedang rapat dengan seluruh dewan kabinet"

"Apa?! Kenapa aku tidak tau" setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke bergegas menuju ruang rapat istana

*braakk* pintu itu terbuka

"Gentlemen, ada apa ini? Mengapa semua berkumpul? Apakah kita menghadapi perang?" Tannyanya santai

Semua orang di ruangan itu menatapnya geram kecuali sepupu dan laksanama angkatan laut itu Maito Gai. Sedangkan Inouichi Yamanaka kepala pendeta, atau saat ini adalah wakil resmi dari adiknya Uchiha itachi menatapnya seolah ia adalah lalat pengganggu, lalu jangan lupakan sang perdana mentri Danzou yang menatapnya penuh dengan kebencian, dan yah ia punya alasan sendiri.

"Suatu kehormatan kau bersedia ikut rapat bersama kami Your Highness -King Fugaku buka suara- dan tidak, kita tidak sedang berperang. Maaf tidak bisa menghiburmu" katanya sinis

"Tidak masalah, -Sasuke tersenyum santai- lagi pula aku ini seorang perayu bukan pejuang"

"Selalu terlambat akan memperburuk image mu"

"Aku -sekilas namun pasti Sasuke melihat seringai di wajah tousannya- di hadang perampok jalanan saat menuju kemari" para orang tua itu membulatkan mata mereka "aku berhasil menangkap mereka, hanya satu orang yang lolos si penunggang bertopeng"

"Berani merampok keluarga kerajaan? Mereka pantas di hukum gantung" Gai buka suara

"Tidak mereka tidak tau siapa aku, aku berada dalam kereta sewaan"

"Bagus" kata Fugaku, sial Sasuke menyadari ayahnya tengah menertawakannya, ia pasti tau tentang balapan liar itu

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sai bertanya, Uchiha Sai, atau dulu lebih di kenal dengan Shimura Sai seorang saudagar kapal dari florance ia adalah sepupu jauh Sasuke. Dengan perawakan yang tinggi, bahu bidang serta paras yang rupawan dengan nama Uchiha yang ia sandang membuatnya tampil menyerupai Sasuke, yang membedakan hanya bentuk rambut mereka. Menjadikannya jajaran pria idaman bersama Sasuke dan para sahabatnya.

Sasuke mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Sai, pria itu lebih tua 5 tahun di banding Sasuke, lebih cocok menjadi kakak di banding sepupu. Dan semua orang disini akan sangat setuju jika Sai menggantikan posisinya sebagai putra mahkota, andai mereka bisa.

"Sasuke, -sang raja kembali membuka suara- alasan kami memanggilmu kesini adalah karna aku akan pergi berlibur, dan takhta sementara akan ku serahkan padamu"

"Apa?!" Sasuke sangat kaget, 30 memerintah dan ayahnya tak penah libur, tapi sekarang ...

"Ya, sekali seumur hidup aku ingin merasakan bersantai, aku akan ke Iwa. Untuk mengunjungi cucu-cucu kami, apakah kau siap?"

"Ya, Sir!" Sasuke berkata seketika, bersemangat jantungnya terpacu dan kemudian berdebar kencang.

Ayahnya mengangkat sebelah tanggannya, menghentikan antusiasme Sasuke. "Tapi aku punya satu syarat"

"Apa saja"

King Fugaku memberi isyarat pada Sai, sepupunya bangkit dari duduknya mengambil sebuah nampan yang berisi lima lembar potret wanita dan setumpuk surat-surat legal, Sasuke menatap penuh tanya antara nampan itu dan ayahnya

"Sudah waktunya kau memilih seorang istri, Sasuke ayo pilih satu"

"Sekarang?"

"Kenapa tidak? Berapa lama lagi kau akan menulur-ulur waktu, sudah menjadi tugasmu untuk melahirkan pewaris bukan?"

"Iya, tapi ..."

"Jika kau ingin memerintah Your Highness kau harus memilih salah satu dari putri-putri ini dan menandatangani surat pernikahan yang di wakilkan disana"

"Pernikahan yang di wakilkan?" Geram Sasuke "maksud tousan jika aku menandatangani surat ini maka aku resmi menikah?"

"Tepat sekali, lihatlah kami bisa membuatnya begitu mudah untukmu. Sasuke jika kau mau memikul tanggung jawab dalam pernikahan, barulah aku bisa tenang dan yakin menyerahkan Konoha padamu saat aku mati."

"Tousan pasti bercanda"

Fugaku hanya menunggu

Sasuke tak mampu melihat foto-foto itu, "tousan berfikirlah dengan bijak, aku tak mungkin secara acak memilih seseorang yang akan kulihat wajahnya seumur hidup. Aku bahkan tak mengenal wanita-wanita ini"

"Kau sudah berusia 28 tahun Suke, pilih krmudian tanda tangani jika tidak, aku akan menyerahkan komando pada Danzou, dan mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan Itachi mengantikan statusmu sebagai putra mahkota"

Sasuke memandang ayahnya tak percaya, antara kecemasan dan juga amarah. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Sasuke harus menyerah ... seperti biasa. Tidak ia bukan boneka, bukan tawanan.

Sasuke teringat akan Lady Hinata seorang wanita yang masih sangat muda, berdiri dengan bangga di depan rumahnya menjadi penentu nasibnya sendiri, dan ia pun menjadi malu.

"Ini" katanya dengan nada yang sangat tenang "tidak bisa ditolelir"

"Apa?"

Sasuke mendongak dari foto-foto itu perlahan dengan kemarahan yang nampak diwajahnya, tiba-tiba ia berdiri membanting kursinya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi ia berbalik berjalan menuju pintu

"Suke, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Membesaskan diriku darimu sir! Aku sudah muak dengan kau mengontrol hidupku, berikan saja takhta itu pada Itachi aku tak menginginkannya jika harganya adalah jiwaku"

"..."

"Sasuke!" Suara Fugaku menggelegar memanggil putranya

Sasuke berhenti, terbiasa untuk mematuhi perintah ayahnya

"Sialan kau Suke, kau memulih waktu yang buruk untuk mengungkapkan pendapatmu, nak"

"Aku bukan -Sasuke menjawab lirih dengan emosi- anak-anak lagi"

"Kau pikir aku tak tau mengapa hal ini menjadi sulit untukmu?"

"Karena kali ini kau memaksakan keputusan paling penting dalam hidupku dan berharap aku menelannya mentah-mentah? Karna kau pikir aku terlalu bodoh bahkan untuk memilih istri yang pantas bagiku"

Raja menggeleng dengan tak sabaran "bukan bukan kau dan aku tau benar alasan kau menolak terikat adalah karna kau masih terluka dengan apa yang dilakukan wanita itu padamu saat kau berumur 19 tahun. Siapa namanya? Shion"

Sasuke membeku memandang dengan gelisah ke arah tousannya. Tatapan taousannya tajam, menilai

"Sudah waktunya kau melupakannya Suke, ini sudah 9 tahun berlalu"

"Aku tak ingin membicarakannya tousan, semua itu adalah kesalahanku sendiri. Aku mempercayai wanita yang salah"

"Dan sekarang kau tak mempercayai wanita manapun? Kau perlu keturunan Suke"

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus buru-buru?"

"Aku sakit"

"Apa?!" Sasuke terhenyak

"Itulah sebabnya aku ke Iwa, untuk menemui Kakashi dan Sakura dan anak-anak mereka. Aku tak tau berapa lama lagi aku cukup kuat untuk melakukan perjalanan"

"Apa yang tousan bicarakan? Tousan tak tampak sakit"

"Pelankan suaramu tidak ada yang tau kecuali kepala dokter kerajaan, Danzou dan kini kau aku tak ingin ada yang mengetahuinya"

"Apakah kaasan tau?" Suaranya melembut, khawatir

"Tidak! Demi kami, jangan. Aku tak ingin ia mulai cemas dari sekarang"

"Apa masalahnya? Apa dokter tau apa penyakit tousan?"

"Semacam penyakit di perut mungkin kanker"

"Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Tousan tak pernah sakit sehari pun! Apakah mereka yakin tentang penyakit itu?"

"Iya, Suke yang penting sekarang adalah mengatur kerajaan kita dengan baik. Ini bukan waktunya kau meninggalkanku"

Lama ia terdiam "apakah tousan kesakitan?"

"Tidak selama aku tidak makan"

.

Lalu mereka berdua kembali beranjak memasuki ruang rapat

"Aku dan anakku sudah sepakat, ia akan memilih istri saat aku kembali dari berlibur nanti, lagi pula hal ini tidak harus buru-buru"

"Baiklah kita akan menyelesaikan masalahnya, dari mana kita mulai?"

"Dari mana anda ingin memulai Your Highness?" Tanya Danzou menantang

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari masalah pangan?"

Mentri pertanian mengangkat tangan dan mulai menceritakan laporannya

**-naurovhy-**

"Selamat pagi sayang" Hiashi menyapa Hinata

"Bagaiman keadaan jiisan?"

"Luar biasa sayang, luar biasa, aku hanya berjalan jalan menikmati udara pagi dan memikirka Prince Sasuke, lelaki yang sangat menarik kan? Kenapa kau tidak menjalin hubugan dengannya Hina?"

"Jiisan"

Hiashi tertawa menepuk kepala Hinata, "kenapa tidak? Kau tida menyukainya karena ia bukan lekaki yang bisa kau perintah sesukamu seperti kami semua? Tapi itu bukan berarti ia tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik kan?"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, jiisan tau itu. Dan aku yakin aku tak memerintah seenaknya disini"

Hiashi tertawa dan kembali pergi keluar

Hinata menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk memasukan semua perlengkapan yang di butuhkan untuk misi penyelamatan malam ini dalam sebuah tas besar, ketika nyonya Sabaku datang dengan kereta kudanya. Hinata mengenakan topi berpitanya, berdiri di depan cermin mengaikat pita topi di bawah dagunya, kemudian turun menemui nyonya Sabaku.

"Teman Gaara, Kimimaro akan menyiapkan perahu nelayannya, dan menunggu untuk membawa mereka ke kota malam ini"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan peledak, asal penjqga penjara menijinkanku masuk ke dalam sel untuk menjenguk mereka, maka aku akan menyenlundupkan bom ini pada mereka dan semua akan bebas"

"Kuharap kau benar My Lady"

Mereka terus berkendara, hingga mencapai alun-alun kota orang-orang ramai berkerumun membincangkan tetang tertangkapnya geng penunggang bertopeng dan naik takhtanya Prince Sasuke. Nyonya Sabaku berbicara pada kepala penjaga sedanngkan Hinata berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, aku tak ingin mendengar rengekan, kau bileh menjenguk mereka" kata salah satu salah penjaga itu "sepuluh menit" ucapnya lagi.

"Dimana Konohamaru?" katanya saat kami tidak menemukan sikecil badung itu.

"Semalam sesorang membawanya pergi"

"Siapa?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku tak tau namanya, aku juga belum pernah melihatnya, dia masih muda dan para pengawal memanggilnya My Lord, kurasa ia teman si pangeran"

"Apakah Konohamaru di bebaskan?"

Gaara memicingkan matanya "tidak! Ia berkata jika kita masih terus menutupi identitas penunggang bertopeng, kami tak akan pernah melihat Konohamaru lagi"

Hinata tidak menyaka ia telah meminta prince Sasuke untuk membebaskan Konohamau, tapi fakta bahwa ia malah memisahkan bocah ia dari saudra-saudaranya, menjadikannya pion untuk menguak siapa penunggang bertopeng Hinata tak pernah membayangkanya pangeran itu jauh lebih licik dan kejam di banding bayangan Hinata

"Kemana mereka membawanya?"

"Aku tak tau pasti, kesana mungkin" jawab Gaara sedih, ia menunjuk ke arah jendela

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti, di sana terdapat tiang gantungan dengan banyak penjaga yang mengelilinginya, saat Hinata melayangkan pandangannya pada sebuah menara yang megah ia membuat sumpah dalam hati.

'Uchiha Sasuke ... ini berarti perang!'

"Gunakan ini pada tengah malam, selipkan di lubang pintu nyalakan sembunya dan bersembunyilah di balik meja itu, buatlah ledakan pada saat lonceng berdentang 12 kali, segera keluar ibumu menunggu di dermaga, kimimaro sudah menyiapkan kapal ia akan mengantar kalian sampai daratan" perintahnya sambil menyerahkan barang-barang pada Gaara

"Bagaimana dengan Konohamaru? -Gaara menyimpan barang-barang itu di bawah jerami- kami tak bisa pergi tanpa dia?"

"Aku yang akan membebaskannya, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian para penjaga dan membebaskan Konohamaru"

"Tidak! -tentang Gaara- kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, kau itu yang mereka cari Hina, kau bahkan seharusnya tidak berada disini"

"Aku yang sudah menjerumuskan kalian, aku akan bertanggung jawab"

Tanggapan Gaara adalah meceramahinya seperti biasa, jika sedang marah Gaara sudah bagaikan kakak laki-lakinya. Namun Hinata tidak mendengarkannya, fikirannya fokus pada sang musuh, kemarin Hinata berjaya karna ia berada di rumahnya saat Prince Sasuke datang, namun saat ini ia yang akan mendatangi dunia sang pangeran, dunia yang glamour dan penuh dosa. Hinata akan datang ke pestanya malam ini.

.

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakan Your Highness, tidak di temukan racun dari makanan atau minuman yang di konsumsi raja"

"Dan bagaimana aku bisa percaya? Bahwa tousanku tidak di racuni, bahwa ia tak memiliki musuh yang tidak di ketahui? Bahwa kau bukan bagian dari mereka?"

"apakah anda mencurigai adanya konspirasi Your Highness? -dokter wanita itu bertanya- apakah saya tertuduh?"

Sai yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan itu tampak sangat tertarik, ia menantikan jawaban Sasuke

"Itu masih harus dibuktikan, aku akan membawa berkas-berkas ini untuk di periksa oleh dokter lain"

"Siapa lagi yang menangani ayahku?"

"Hanya dokter Shizune"

"Baiklah bawa dia menemuiku"

"Tapi Your Highness, beliau sudah meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu"

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ia memang mengalami komplikasi pada jantungnya"

Tanpa mendengarkan lebih lanjut Sai beranjak dari situ, ia harus mulai bertindak, ia harus menemui koki muda itu harus memastikan rencananya berhasil, kini Sasuke sudah berada di jalan yang benar dan akan sangat mengganggu, tapi tak masalah asalkan ia bisa selangkah di depan pangeran itu.

**-naurovhy-**

Hinata menggunakan gaun terbaiknya, kostum indah berwarna biru muda pakain ini sangat membantu, perben kecil di lengannya akan tertutup sempurna serta roknya yang besar dan berlipat-lipat mampu menyembunyikan celana berkuda hitamnya, dan sebuah topeng cukup untuk membuatnya tak di kenali.

Ia bergegas menuju pesta itu. Semua berjalan meriah, sangat meriah malah, dengan lampu-lampu mewah serta gunung makanan yang tampak lezat Hinata menyisir pandangannya dan matanya bertemu dengan Yamanaka Ino, sang diva simpanan Sasuke. Wanita itu luar bisa cantik dan berkilauan rambutnya yang berwana kuning tergelung dengan model rumit di tambah mata biru indahnya membuatnya sangat cocok dengan ...

Mata Hinata menemukan objeknya, sang pangeran duduk di singgasananya, bagaikan dewa yang bermandikan pujian dan tawa Hinata bergegas mengeyahkan pikirannya dari intimidasi visual Sasuke. Ia harus menemukan Konohamaru, membebaskan anak itu.

Setiap lorong pada bangunan itu di telusuri olehnya Hinata memanggil sekeras yang ia yakini, lorong pertama, kedua, ketiga semuanya nihil, hingga sebuah suara menyapanya

"Lady Hina? Kau kah itu? -Hinata mengikuti suara itu- aku di sini"

"Konohamaru, syukurlah sekarang aku akan membuka pintu ini" Hinata mengambil jepit rambutnya dan memcoba membuka pintu, hampir frustasi karna gagal namun tiba-tiba suara kunci yang begeser dan ia berhasil.

Menghambur masuk dan menemui anak kecil itu, pandangannya menelusuri

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang luka?" Kata Hinata cemas

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja pakaian ini sangat menyebalkan"

Anak itu tampak berbeda .. ia tampak bersih, Hinata mengulum senyum melihatnya

"Nene gila itu memaksaku memakaiannya" ia bersungut-sungut

"Baiklah kita keluar dari sini, jika sampai pangeran menemukan kita ..."

"Ia tidak seburuk itu Lady Hinata"

"Siapa?"

"Suke"

"Suke? Kau memanggil pangeran dengan Suke?!"

"Ia bilang aku boleh memanggilnya begitu"

"Apakah ia bertanya tentang penunggang bertopeng?"

"Beberapa, aku bilang aku tidak tau siapa penunggang bertopeng, dan ia mulai bertanya tentang kau dan Gaara"

"..."

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu Lady Hinata"

Hinata mengenyahkan bayangan tentang Sasuke yang menyukainya

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau akan keluar dari tempat ini"

"Dengan apa?"

"Ini" Hinata menunjukan tali yang ia bawa

"Kau akan menuruni tali ini sampah bawah, dan terus belari ke arah kanan, mana tangan kananmu? -Konohamaru mengangkat tangan kanannya- bagus dan teruslah berlari, yang lain sudah menunggu di dermaga"

"Lalu apa yang kau akan lakukan?"

"Aku akan mencari tau kemana Raja pergi" Hinata berbohong, ya! Karna sesungguhnya ia akan mencuri sedikit dari para pesolek disini, karna setelah kepergian Gaara dan yang lainnya ia tak akan berperan sebagai penunggang bertopeng lagi.

Setelah memamastikan bahwa Konohamaru selamat sampai bawah ia kembali ke kerumunan mengendap-endap berniat membuat pengalihan agar mengecoh para penjaga supaya ledakan yang akan di lakukan Gaara berhasil nantinya.

**-naurovhy-**

Sasuke memandang jenuh pestanya, entah mengapa ada yang kurang memikirkan kelima putri yang harus dipilihnya membuat kepalanya kembali berdenyut dan saat kebosanannya menjadi-jadi, mata elangnya melihat objek yang sangat menarik.

Seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut indigo dan gaun biru malamnya, entah mengapa mengendap-endap bagai kucing sehabis mencuri.

_Kenapa gadis indigo itu ada disini? _Sasuke mulai menyeringai _ahh ... rasanya ia menemukan kado yang tepat untuk ulang tahunnya._

"Bawa dia padaku" perintahnya pada dua sahabatnya Naruto dan Sasori

"Siapa?" Naruto penasaran

"Gadis berambut indigo dengan gaun biru itu" tunjuk Sasuke

"Kau tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu lagi Suke, ingat kau akan menjadi raja kau tidak bisa dengan asal ..."

Sasuke menatap sahabatnya intens "aku menunggu"

"Baiklah Your Highness"

"Bagaimana dengan Ino" kata Sasori

"Kenapa dengan Ino?"

"Dia perduli padamu Suke"

"..."

"Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu lagi" lalu Sasori meninggalkan Sasuke mematuhi perintah rajanya

.

"Selamat malam Nona" sapa Naruto

"Ah, ya selamata malam" Hinata terkejut

"Ikutlah dengan kami"

"Cih, bahkan Ino sepuluh kali lebih baik" kata Sasori

"Jangan dengarkan dia, ayo aku tunjukan jalannya"

"Apa? Aku mau di bawa kemana?" Hinata berontak saat Naruto dan Sasori menarik tanganya

"Diamlah" geram sasori terus menyeret Hinata menuju kamar Sasuke

Sementara sang pangeranmenyeringai menatap mangsanya di giring ..

Tbc

Finally mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Prince Charming

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T semi M

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, alur berantakan, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

Hinata menatap sekelilingnya, kamar ini luas ada tembok pemisah antara tempatnya dan ruangnya tempat menyimpan kasur yang ia yakini sangat mewah, ia menggedor-gedor pintu berharap seseorang akab mendengar dan membebaskannya, tiba-tiba sura langkah terdengar dan sebuah suara menyapanya suara yang dalam dan berat dan sialnya Hinata mengenali suara itu..

"Hyuuga Hinata" katanya parau, sexy dan mengundang seolah merayu dengan suaranya

"Kau?!" Hinata merasa yakin itu adalah Sasuke, sang pangeran

"Selamat malam My Lady, kau menikmati pesta ini?"

"Kau, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Kau belum memberikanku hadiah ulang tahun?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Apa sebuah kerajaan belum cukup untukmu?"

"Yang aku butuhkan adalah seorang kekasih yang cantik dan muda, ia harus mempunyai rambut berwarna indigo dan juga sepasang irish lavender, ia juga harus pandai meracik mesiu, apa kau kenal saseorang yang seperti itu?"

Hinata mencibir, namun keringatnya bercucuran

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu berkata "aku harus megakui sesuatu Hinata, aku sepertinya agak mabuk, jadi mungkin aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab pada apa yang akan aku lakukan"

"Oh, Kami~"

Sasuke berjalan menuju Hinata, membelai wajahnya menimbulkan rona merah di pipinya "kau sangat cantik, Lady Hinata bolehkah aku menciummu?"

"Kau pembohong"

"Kenapa?"

"Well, ada Miss Yamanaka"

"Akan selalu ada Miss Yamanaka" Sasuke menyeringai seksi

Hinata menatapnya tajam, "keluarkan aku dari sini" katanya tegas, lalu ia beranjak kembali menuju pintu, menggedor-gedornya

*brraakk brrakk brraakk* "halloooo ... ada orang, ada yang bisa mendengarku? Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini"

"Itu tak akan ada gunanya sayang"

Sasuke masuk kembali ke dalam kamar tidurnya, Hinata teringat akan jepit rambut yang ia gunakan untuk membuka pintu kamar Konohamaru lalu ia mencobanya di pintu kamar ini, marah karna tak berhasil sesuai harapan namun tak berhenti mencoba

"Butuh bantuan Hinata? Atau kau menunggu kekasih merahmu itu datang? Ayolah sayang mengapa harus bergantung padanya sementara kau bisa mendapatkan aku sebagai pelindungmu. Masa kau tidak bisa membedakan barang bagus? Aku bisa tersinggung"

Marah karna penuturan kasar itu, terlebih karna Sasuke menjelek-jelekan sahabatnya Hinata meninggalkan pintu itu dan beranjak menghadap Sasuke

"Tinggi sekali kau menilai dirimu Your Higness, aku -Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam- tidak membutuhkan perlindungan dari siapapun. Gagasan itu menjijikan"

"Ah, bodoh kecilku kemarilah, minumlah anggur ini meraka akan membatu menenangkanmu"

"Jagan panggil aku bodoh"

"Itu hanya perumpamaan"

"Aku punya nama!"

"Aku yakin kau punya nama -dan pada saat itu Hinata melihat benda berkilauan di meja, kunci kebebasannya, Sasuke menyebutnya bodoh?! Sekarang kita lihat siapa yang bodoh- kemarilah supaya aku bisa membelaimu"

Hinata berjalan mendekatinya perlahan dan sangat anggun

"Kau jahat membawaku kemari" katanya

"Ah, maaf aku hanya ingin berduan denganmu"

"Kemarilah supaya kita bisa mengobrol"

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk mengobrol kan Prince Sasuke?" Hinata menyuguhkan senyum kecil untuk lordnya

"Menarik, aku yakin itu senyum pertama yang kau berikan untukku"

Hinata semakin mendekat pada Sasuke dan *sreett* ia mengambil kunci itu.

.

Sasuke, bukannya tidak melihat gerakan Hinata, hanya saja ia membiarkannya membiarkan gadis itu memanupulasinya

"Kau sangat indah Hinata, kau bergerak seanggun angin di laut dan pemalu seperti merpati, berapa usiamu?"

"Aku dua puluh satu"

"Kau yakin? Aku rasa umurmu masih 16 atau 18 maksimal" lalu Sasuke meletakan tangannya di bahu Hinata meremasnya lembut, perlahan namun pasti membawa Hinata dalam dekapan hangatnya.

.

Hinata terpaku, ia kikuk, malu untuk bertindak, Pangeran memeluknya, Sasuke memeluknya. Ia pasti bermimpi, karna esok hari ia akan terbangun sendirian dan berjuang sendirian lagi, naun saat ini ia tak ingin terbangun dari mimpi ini.

Tubuh pangeran sangat hangat dan anehnya terasa pas di tubuhnya, seolah di tempat inilah seharusnya Hinata berada, di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Lengan Sasuke menelusuri sepanjang punggung Hinata, perlahan mengangkat dagu munggilnya untuk mengadah menghadap Sasuke, Hinata gugup jantungnya berdegup kencang Sasuke memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan mencium Hinata.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, namun Sasuke mengganguk mengiyakan, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata hingga kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

Lembut, ciuman Sasuke terasa lembut bagaikan kelopak mawar. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya

"Lihatlah tak ada yang perlu di takutkan bukan?"

"Akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau membalas ciumanku" lanjutnya

"Aku tidak mau"

"Tidak mau?"

"Tidak"

Hinata terengah, padanganya kabur karna pengalaman yang baru di rasakannya, Sasuke mengamatinya lalu berkata

"Ini yang pertama?"

"..." diamnya Hinata menjawab semuanya

"Ya tuhan, -lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya- pergilah Hinata, aku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini, kau seorang Lady dan aku sangat brengsek memperlakukanmu seperti ini, aku memang menyiapkan kunci itu untukmu, pergilah"

"Kau menginganku pergi?"

"Demi Kami, kau tidak tau apa yang aku inginkan, sekarang pergilah, tempat jiwa yang tersesat ini tak cocok untukmu"

Apa yang dilihatnya kini? Sasuke tak seperti biasanya, mata onyx itu menyimpan banyak kepedigan, duka yang sangat mendalam lalu Hinata mendapatkan dirinya beranjak mendekati Sasuke, perlahan menyentuhkan tangannya di dada bidang pria itu.

"Mungkin tempat yang tidak cocok untukmu juga"

"Mungkin aku tak memiliki tempat lain"

Lalu Hinata menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka, terhanyut pada penuturan Sasuke, pada mata kelamnya, pada suara sedihnya Hinata menciumnya, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke, lalu Sasuke menggeram dan membalas ciuman Hinata menunjukan ciuman yang sebenarnya, melibatkan banyak desahan dan panasnya lidah mereka berdua.

Kehabisan oksigen mereka berdua mengakhiri kontak fisik tersebut

"Aku menginkanmu Hinata, sangat menginkamu" suaranya parau

Lalu Sasuke membawa Hinata keranjang megahnya, membaringkannya melumat habis bibirnya perlahan tangan Sasuk menurunkan lengan baju Hinata.

Seakan menemukan kesadarannya Hinata ingat akan perban kecil di bahunya, saat ia hendak mengelak semuanya sudah terlambat

"Hinata, kenapa dengan bahumu?" Tanya Sasuke panik, namun saat ia melihat irish Hinata kepanikannya berubah jadi amarah

"Kau ..." desisnya kasar

Hinata berontak, membebaskabn diri dan berlari menuju pintu, Sasuke menarik rok yang di kenakan Hinata "kau tertangkap penjahat kecil"

Enggan untuk menyerah Hinata melepaskan rok yang di pakainya, membiarakan celana berkuda hitamnya menggantikan penampilan anggunnya dengan keberanian penunggang bertopeng dan sekali lagi menendang selangkangan Sasuke, membuatnya mengerang kasar, lalu Hinata berlari menjauh

"Duuuaarrrkkk* suara ledakan menggema di bagian barat istana Sasuke, terlambat pikurnya . Ia terlambat membuat pengalihan untuk membebaskan Gaara dan yang lainnya, terlalu sibuk berciuman dengan sang pangeran.

.

Di luar istana para warga membakal sebuah katel tua, pemberontakan mereka karna penangkapan kawanan penunggang bertopeng Hinata sampai disana dan mencoba menghentikan mereka, ini bukanlah rencananya

"Berhenti! Berhenti! Merusak properti kerajaan akan membuat kaluan dipenjara" suarannya lantang

"Kau sebenarnya ada di pihak siapa?" Seorang warga bertanya padanya

"Tangkap mereka semua" sekawanan prajurit mengepung mereka berusaha menangkap Hinata

Melihat rekannya terpojok Gaara berbalik arah dan berusaha menolongnya

"Pergi, ibumu sudah menunggu" Hinata berteriak

"Lady Hinata" ucap Couji terbata

Namun belum sempat beranjak mereka kembali tertangkap, kali ini bersama Hinata memasuki ruang sel baru.

.

Sasuke mengumpat kesal dalam kamarnya, baru saja pengawal istana memberitahukan bahwa sebagian katel tua kerajaan itu hangus terbakar dan pelakunya sudah tertangkap, termasuk penunggang bertopeng. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu membodohinya seperti ini? Membuat Sasuke takluk akan pesonanya, memperdayanya

Berita itu menyebar, hingga perdana mentri Danzou datang ke istana mereka mengadakan pertemuan singkat di balai istana.

"Apa yang terjadi Your Highness?" katanya menyindir

"Tidak ada yang besar, Danzou. Kebakaran sudah di padamkan dan pelakunya sudah tertangkap"

"Lalu siapa penunggang bertopeng itu?" Tanya Kiba,

_Kekasihku _batin Sasuke namun ia hanya menjawab "seorang Hyuuga"

"Hyuuga -Naruto menguji kata itu- bukankah dulu ada pejabat bermarga Hyuuga yang mempermalukan dirinya dengan bermabuk-mabukan setiap malam?"

"Mungkin itu ayahnya"

"Your Higness..." seorang pengawal muncul

"Pisahkan selnya, aku ingin penunggang bertopeng menghadapku besok pagi"

"Baik sir," lalu ia beranjak pergi

"Jangan memberikan keringanan padanya Your Highness" kata Danzou

"Demi tuhan dia itu masih perawan, kau pikir aku akan mebiarkannya bermalam dengan para berandalan di sana?"

"Perawan? -Kiba berkata senang- kalau begitu berikan dia padaku, akan ku berikan dia pelajaran yang tak akan mampu ia lupakan"

"Diamlah Inuzuka, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya Suke?" Naruto menengahi

"Dia harus di hukum gantung itu peraturannya" timpal Sasori

"Aku tidak tau" Sasuke murung

"Kau melindungi yang bersalah, dan membiarkan yang tak berdosa menjadi korban" Danzou menyindir

Sasuke menatapnya "Susui adalah sahabatku, aku menghormatinya jadi tidak mungkin aku menolak permintaannya"

"Tapi dia masih muda"

"Aku juga masih muda saat itu Danzou-sama" lalu Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan itu

Beranjak menuju kamarnya kembali, binggung memikirkan keputusan yang akan ia buat untuk Hinata, ia tak mungkin menyakiti gadis itu, takan pernah tapi mereka semua menuntut darah Hinata.

**-naurovhy-**

Hinata meringkuk dalam penjara selnya terpisah dari yang lainnya. Apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya? Apakah ia akan mati di tiang gantungan? Bagaimana dengan nasib kakeknya? Warganya?

.

Sasuke merenung dalam, apa? Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk Hinata? Untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu? Jika ia terang terangan menolak, semuanya akan mempertayakan otoritasnya, tapi demi apapun, ia tak akan mungkin mengirim Hinata ketiang gantungan,

_Si bodoh kecilku, kau membawaku ke dalam pilihan sulit _gumam Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya ..

Hinata digiring oleh 5 orang berbadan besar membawanya pada sebuah ruang introgasi, dimana Sasuke sudah menunggu dengan aura yang membuat paru-paru sesak. Mereka membawanya masuk masih mengikat tangannya untuk berjaga-jaga

"Aku tidak senang Hinata, sangat tidak senang" hening sesaat lalu

"Buka topengnya" titah sang pangeran

Seorang pengawal beranjak untuk melakukan perintah itu, namun Hinata mengelak menundukan kepala dan menendang ulu atinya, lalu satu lagi datang Hinata mengayungkan telapak tangannya meyerang telak hidung si pengawal, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah pedang bersemat di lehernya, Hinata membeku membiarkan pengawal tadi membuka topengnya.

Seketika helaian indigo jatuh terurai indah, Hinata mendesis memperingatkan mereka untuk menjaga jarak dan sepertinya berhasil, mereka menjauh dengan sendirinya menyadari aura kepemimpinan dari seorang Hyuuga dalam diri Hinata.

Sesaat Hinata melihat bahu Sasuke yang bergoncang pelan, membuatnya naik darah

"Jangan menertawakanku" bentak Hinata

Sasuke tersenyum miring menanggapinya, "kau meninggalkan ini di kamarku semalam -Sasuke mengangkat topeng setengah wajah Hinata- jadi sekarang katakan alasanmu"

"Tidak! Sampai kau memberikanku air minum"

Sasuke menyampaikan perintah tersirat itu pada pengawalnya

.

Kini Hinata tengah duduk menceritakan alasannya menjadi perampok jalanan.

"200 orang Your Highness, ada 200 petani yang bergantung pada tanahku, kekeringan yang melanda konoha membuat mereka gagal panen, di tambah pajak yang di berikan oleh Yakushi Kabuto yang tidak mungkin aku bayar, jika aku tidak mendatangkan uang dari pihak lain meraka semua akan kelaparan"

"Jadi ini alasan mu menjadi Robin Hood?"

"Jika anda tidak percaya, namun itulah kenyataannya"

Sasuke terdiam, merenung "kau tau Hinata, aku terikat hukum untuk menggantungmu"

"Jika kau mengharapkan aku memohon untuk kebebasanku Your Highness, maka ku pastikan aku jauh lebih senang jika harus mati di tiang gantungan"

"Apa kau mempunyai tunangan? Kekasih?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau mencintai pemuda itu, siapa namanya Gaara?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu apakah pemuda itu menyukaimu?"

"Apa tentu saja tidak, kuharap tidak"

"Hm, baguslah"

"Lalu, ada apa? Aku rasa semua pertanyaanmu itu tak ada hubungannya"

"Tentu saja ada, itu semua sangat behubungan"

"Pada apa?"

"Ya contohnya jika kau menikah denganku, kau harus menyerahkan bukti keperawanan mu pada pengurus istana"

Sungguh jika Prince Sasuke memutuskan menggantungnya, ia tak akan sekaget ini

"A-apa? Apa maksud anda?"

"Menikah, menjadi ratuku adalah hukumanmu"

"Tidak! Apa sebenarnya arti semua ini? Kau sedang mempermainkanku?"

"Sangat curiga, aku hanya menggunakanmu" jawab Sasuke santai

"Menggunakan ... ku?"

"Ya, jika aku menikahimu aku akan menggambil hati rakyat, denga menikahi si penunggang bertopeng juga akan memenuhi keinginan ayahku, dengan begitu secara otomatis takhta ada menjadi milikku" di saat yang sama menunjukan sikapku bahwa kehidupanku adalah pilihanku

"Kau keterlaluan, apa yang membuatmu yakin His Majestry akan menerimaku?" tuding Hinata

"Tentu saja dengan melahirkan putra yang baik untuknya"

Hinata membelalakan matanya

"Hn, katakan apakah aku harus menggantungmu baru kau menerima? Lady Hinata lihatlah aku -Sasuke berlutut dengan sebelah kakinya- berlutut di hadapanmu, aku serahkan kerajaan ku di kakimu"

Hinata diam, ini jauh lebih baik di banding mati di tiang gantungan, mungkin ia akan mati saat melahirnya seperti kaasannya nanti, tapi itu masih sangat lama bukan?

"Dengan satu syarat Your Highness" akhirnya Hinata bersuara

"Katakan"

"Bebaskan para sahabatku"

"Itu ... tidak mungkin"

"Kalau begitu tak akan ada pernikahan, silahkan kirim aku ke tiang gantunggan bersama mereka"

"Shhhh" Sasuke mendengus tak suka, ia berjalan bolak-balik memikirkan jalan keluarnya dan kemudian berseru "pengasingan"

"Apakah mereka akan dibiarkan hidup?"

"Di bawah pengawasanku, asalkan mereka tak pernah menginjakan kakinya lagi di Konoha"

Hinata diam kembali, mempertimbangkan

"Bagaimana Hinata? Ini adalah penawaran terbaik yang bisa kau dapatkan."

"Baiklah Your Highness, aku bersedia"

"Bagus tapi aku punya dua permintaan untukmu" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya

"Pertama, tak ada lagi penunggang bertopeng, aku tak ingin istriku mempertontonkan kebodohannya di depan umum, dan yang kedua jangan pernah berbohong padaku aku mengerti jika karna khilaf karna keseakahan manusia, kau boleh menghianatiu, meninggalkanku tapi jagan pernah sekalipun membohongiku, baigamana ?"

Hinata mempertimbangkannya, Sasuke sudah memenuhi segala tuntutannya, dan yang ia minta hanya kejujuran apakah Hinata mampu memenuhinya?

"Baiklah Your Highness, aku bersedia"

Sasuke tersenyum riang, "bagus" katanya "semuanya akan dipersiapkan satu minggu lagi kita menikah"

**-naurovhy-**

3 hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke terlalu sibuk untuk melihat calon pengantinya, banyaknya masalah di kerajan serta sibuk mempertahankan hak Vetonya untu menikahi sang Lady Hyuuga. Kini langkahnya semakin di perlebar menuju kamar si pengantin wanita, sementara itu Hinata sibuk dengan ruang di kamar tidurnya, setiap hari Sasuke mengiriminya buket berbagai bunga untuknya setiap hari dengan hanya meninggalkan inisial S pada buketnya.

"Wah wah, si miaterius S rupanya" kata Hinata saat melihat Sasuke berada di kamarnya

Ia hanya menampilkan senyum mautnya, kemudian berbalik dan membelalakan mata, saat ini Hinata menggunakan gaun pink pucat dengan aksen pita ungu di pinggangnya, rambutnya tergerai indah dan tampak halus, Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya

"Demi Kami-sama kau sangat cantik sayang" mengucapkan itu lalu mencuri sebuah ciuman dari Hinata

Hinata tersipu dan merona mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, "pelayan itu memaksaku melakukan banyak hal, apakah terlihat aneh?"

"Kau sempurna" kata Sasuke seraya menggeleng "ayo saatnya bertemu dengan teman-temanku"

"A-apa? Tidak, mereka pasti membenciku, aku pernah merampok sebagian besar dari mereka"

Sasuke seolah tidak mendengarnya, malah mengangkat Hinata dan memanggulnya

"Turunkan aku, Suke turunkan aku" Hinata meronta

"Hahaha bisa kau bayangkan Hinata, jika kau adalah putri dan aku perampoknya?" Ia mengigit main-main pinggul Hinata

"Ahh, dasar rusak!" Kata Hinata tertawa

Setelah sampai di ruangan yang dituju Sasuke menurunkannya, menikmati rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya karna di gendong terbalik

"Tapi Suke ..."

"Jangan takut manis, jika ada yang menyakitimu aku akan mengusir mereka"

"Kau .. akan mengusir temanmu demi aku?"

"Aku punya banyak teman, tapi hanya satu istri. Tak boleh ada kesedihan yang menyentuhnya di atas atapku"

"Kau .. sangat baik"

"Masuklah, kau hanya perlu mengatakan bahwa kau adalah pendamping pilihanku"

.

Semuanya berjalan lancar, Hinata menunjukan wibawanya melebihi apa yang di harapkan Sasuke, Naruto menyambutnya dengan hangat, Kiba akhirnya mengalah dan mau menerima Hinata, dan Sasori walaupun mencibir ia tetap menjabat tangan Hinata, begitu pula dengan Sai ia menerima Hinata dengan senyum hangat.

Sore itu Sasuke membawa Hinata dengan yath pribadinya menelusuri satu teluk yang indah, menikmati waktu dengan calon istrinya, disana entah bagaimana Hinata membuat Sasuke percaya padanya,

_"Aku tau sulit bagimu untuk mempercayai orang di sekelilingmu, kau juga boleh tidak percaya padaku, tapi aku pastikan Sasuke-kun. Loyalitasku telah keberikan sepenuhnya padamu" _

hal yang menakutkan walaupun enggan namun harus ia akui bahwa dirinya percaya pada Hinata, saat Sasuke menutupi rasa terkejutnya akan pernyataan Hinata dengan senyuman perayunya gadis itu malah menagkup wajahnya

_"kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, aku akan menjadi istrimu kau bisa menjadi diri sendiri di hadapanku" _

_"Bagaimana bisa gadis duaun sepertimu mengerti penjahat internasional sepertiku?"_

_"Kita tak jauh berbeda"_

Lalu mereka bercuiman kembali, ciuman yang selalu di dambakan Sasuke, gadis ini telah mengembalikan hartanya yang di rampok oleh Shion, kepolosannya.

**-naurovhy-**

Besok adalah hari pernikahannya, petang ini Hinata berjalan menelusuri koridor istana, di sana terdapat banyak foto anggota kerajaan

Foto pertama berisi King Fugaku saat ia masih muda, sangat Gagah dan berwibawa, lalu ada fotonya bersama Queen Mikoto.

Hinata sampai pada sebuah foto keluarga yang sangat bahagia, terlihat Queen Mikoto duduk pada sebuah kursi sosoknya memancarkan aura keibuan yang luar biasa, ia tengah menggendong Prince Itachi kecil, disampingnya ada sesosok bidadari, ya Princess Sakura adalah putri sesungguhya, cantik, ceria dan mempesona. Dibelakangnya terdapat king Fugaku yang menatap lurus pada kamera lalu ada Sasuke, yang entah bagaimana fotografer itu dapat menangkap senyum usil Sasuke, membuatnya tampak seperti berandalan yang mempesona.

Menikmati foto itu hingga tak sadar seseorang berdiri di belakangnya..

"Selamat malam Your Principal Lady Hinata"

"Ah, ya .. selamat malam Your Grace" Hinata membalas sapaan Sai

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku .. um berkeliling"

Sai tersenyum mendapati jawaban Hinata "sebenarnya My Lady ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, mengenai pernikahanmu dengan His Highness"

"A-apa?" Hinata mencium bau kecemasan

"Sebenarnya aku takut, jika Sasuke menikahimu hanya untuk melawan perintah His Majestry"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ia telah dijodohkan dan malah memilihmu, aku takut ia melakukannya untuk membuat raja marah, dia itu perayu, pesolek walaupun dia adalah sahabatku namun dalam hal ini aku mengakui bahwa ia brengsek. beberapa waktu yang lalu raja mengancam akan menyerahkan takhta pada Prince Itachi, jangan salah paham aku mengatakan semua ini karna perduli pada Konoha"

Kenyataan itu memukul Hinata telak, jadi maksud Sasuke menggunakannya adalah ini?

"Ka-kalau memang Sasuke sebrengsek itu, bukankah lebih baik jika takhta diserahkan pada Itachi?"

"Pemerintahan di tangan anak berumur sepuluh tahun? Itu sama dengan menghancurkan konoha. Sasuke dilahirkan dan dididik untuk menjadi seorang raja, ia bukanya tidak mampu, ia hanya kurang dewasa"

Hinata benar-benar terpuruk, "kau ingin melihatnya hancur Hinata?" Pancing Sai

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak, tapi aku harus bagaimana? Pernikaan di adakan besok, aku tak mungkin membatalkannya"

"Well, aku punya satu rencana, jika kau bisa menjaga keperawananmu hingga rqja dan ratu kembali dari berlibur, mungkin mereka akan membatalkan pernikahanmu. Aku akan bernegosiasi dengan His Majestry supaya beliau bisa memaafkanmu"

Tbc

Review? Review?

**dewijombloslalu99** : um, Hina sebenernya lembut ko, faktor keadaan ajh hehehe

**Guest** : ini sudah lanjuuttt

**Rini Andriani Uchiga **: hehe, nha lho? Rencana Sasu .. hoho sudah terungkap kan ..

**re** : um, yaya semua pertanyannya sudah terjawab yaaa ...

**Kyu-ru.25 **: siiappp

**Yamashita Chiaki** : siap siap

**aindri961** : mau berduaan doang koo hohoho

**Hinataholic** : ia ia, aku pernah baca novelnya but lupa siapa penulis dan penerbitnya hehe

**hiru nesaan** :apakah ini sudah cool Hinatanya?

: dan yah ... akhrnya dia ketahuan .. hehe

**kirigaya chika** : hehe senangnya di sukai, dan ya salam kenal juga

**Eternal Dream Chowz **: hehe iia jadi bad boy .. hum hum salah tulis, tapi sudah aku perbaiki ko


End file.
